Give Me Tonight
by pikachiyo
Summary: Seiya returns to Earth and has one request of Usagi. Will her loyalties remain true to Mamo-chan, or will one night tear everything apart? *COMPLETE*
1. Part 1

  
  
~*Give Me Tonight*~  
A Seiya-Usagi fanfiction  
by Abigail  
[abbeyl@hotmail.com]  
[http://starsmakenai.cjb.net]  
--Sailormoon & all related characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Kodansha, and all those other people--  
  
---------- Konnichiwa, jolly readers!! ^_^ I will admit this is my first Seiya-Usagi fanfiction, actually only my third fanfiction total. I started this several months ago and have been working on it slowly, so the first four parts are here already. The rest should be coming along as I find the time. And, yes, it is rather ecchi at times. Tastefully, I believe. Don't expect any detailed hentai, though. (Sorry to disappoint you guys :P )  
What more to say? Hopefully if you love Seiya and Usagi you'll love this fic.-------------------  
  
In Tokyo the sun was shining. Fluffy white clouds wandered lazily across the sky, and only a lingering  
smell remained of yesterday's rain.  
  
Usagi walked home from school not noticing the sunlight that warmed her neck. Her mind was too busy  
trying to formulate a way to break the news of this latest failed test to her parents. Sure, she should have  
studied, but, oh, she hadn't wanted to. And when Makoto had called, inviting her to an afternoon of shopping,  
how could she refuse? Besides, wasn't building a lifelong friendship with somebody much more important than  
one measly algebra test? Ok, Usagi admitted, so she'd just wanted to go shopping and get away from her  
homework. Now, in return, she had a big red 30 staring back at her. She groaned inside when she imagined   
her mother's reaction. Teeth would bare and feathers would fly this time.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, she would get lucky. Usagi slithered inside the house; she could hear her mother  
doing dishes in the kitchen. She tiptoed upstairs, left her school uniform in a heap on the floor, and  
pulled on a pair of white Capri pants and a pink T-shirt. Coming back downstairs, she checked to make sure  
there were still noises coming from the kitchen. She picked up her purse and opened the door, preparing   
to slip out again.  
  
"Usagi? Is that you? How was school today?"  
  
"Bye, Mom, I'm going to Rei's temple!" She shut the door behind her and made a break for Rei's.   
Now, free in the sunshine and without the burden of the test, Usagi could enjoy the beautiful day for what  
it was. Maybe she would stop by Crown's arcade to see if Motoki was working today before heading to Rei's  
place.  
  
Usagi gave a little skip. She had a feeling today was special. She didn't know why, perhaps just   
because it was a beautiful day and she had people who loved her. This Earth - she loved it, and she had a  
wonderful future laid out before her. After all, she was nearly eighteen, a woman in every respect.   
Together with her beloved, her Mamo-chan, she was happy. That is, aside from the occasional math test.  
  
As she passed she glanced at a large poster on a building: an advertisement for the Megalopolis   
amusement park. There was a picture, and in the middle of all the rides and attractions stood the grand   
Ferris Wheel. Usagi remembered what it was like to soar high above all the people and buildings, sharing   
your own private box with one special person, the whole world laid out below for you to enjoy. People   
scurrying about like ants below, being so near to the clouds you felt you could touch them - it was like   
the whole world belonged to you... just you and that one person...  
  
But no, as she remembered that day in the Ferris Wheel, it hadn't been her Mamo-chan she had been with.  
  
As she walked on, her thoughts drifted away to other matters. Rei was going to know she had taken  
an algebra test this morning; Ami had probably already been to the temple boasting about her perfect score  
(though Ami would hardly admit she was boasting). Rei was going to ask about her score just to embarrass her.  
That was just like Rei, to do that sort of thing.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Usagi stopped but didn't look back. That voice... there was something oddly familiar in it. Slowly she   
turned around.  
  
Seiya... leaning against a tree, looking at her. Was it really him? Those jet-black curls falling   
over his forehead, his long lashes shading those blue eyes, the care-nothing manner in his long lean body. It   
was him - but what was that look in his eyes? There seemed a sadness, a loneliness in the way he looked at her,   
or maybe he had just aged. But it had only been a year and a half since they'd last seen each other.  
  
The look disappeared now, replaced by a wide grin. There was the Seiya she knew and loved. He watched   
her with a mischievous, flirtatious expression. There was no doubt in her mind, it was him, but how...?  
  
"Seiya...?"  
  
He pushed away from the tree and strode toward her. "Hi, Odango, I see you haven't changed at all. Still  
haven't grown up, have you?"  
  
"For your information, I am much more mature!"  
  
"Ha! I'll believe it when I see it!"  
  
"But Seiya... what are you doing here? Why are you...?"  
  
He grinned. "We've come back to Earth. Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu-hime, too. All of us."  
  
"What happened, Seiya? Is it another enemy?"  
  
Seiya's face sobered. "Yes. But this time, it's an enemy much more cunning and destructive than Galaxia."  
  
Usagi gasped.  
  
"Our planet has been taken over by cockroaches," Seiya told her, dead serious.  
  
Her eyes widened in horror. "Giant cockroaches?" Had Kinmokusei become trapped in a cheap 1960's horror   
flick?  
  
Seiya laughed out loud. "Yes, Odango, giant mutant cockroaches!" He laughed and laughed.  
  
Usagi was getting annoyed. "Hey! That's not funny! Why did you come here if there's no enemy?!"  
  
He stopped laughing, gasping for breath, then suddenly every sign of amusement disappeared. He gazed at the  
girl in front of him. "Coming here to see you isn't reason enough?" he asked softly.  
  
"Well, yeah, I didn't mean that," she squirmed under his gaze, "...but don't make up stories about cockroaches!"  
  
"It's not a story."  
  
Usagi sweatdropped. "So there really are giant cockroaches?"  
  
Seiya laughed again. "No, Odango, small ones. They must have gotten into our belongings before we left   
Earth and we took them with us to Kinmokusei. Now they've multiplied and they're wreaking havoc on the plant   
life. They seem to like Kinmokusei flora very much. They ate Kakyuu's flower garden as soon as she had   
replanted it. Now that pissed her off, if you can imagine that. So we came here to find some way to eradicate  
the cockroaches, since all our efforts seemed to be useless."  
  
"Wow..." Usagi mused. "Setsuna-san might know of a plant that repels cockroaches."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Kakyuu has Taiki and Yaten to help her, so I'm sure the three of them will have   
no problem finding something like that. I came to see you."  
  
"Oh... I see."  
  
"It's been so long, Odango. Have you missed me at all?"  
  
She looked at him. How could she lie? She'd gotten so used to his smiles and his teasing, that after   
Galaxia was gone and he had left, there was an emptiness there in her life, even if she did have Mamo-chan   
back. The times were rarer now, but there were still days when she would think of him and wonder how he was  
doing. She threw her arms around him suddenly. "I have. I have missed you, Seiya! It's so great to see you   
again!"  
  
Seiya was startled when she hugged him. He hesitated at first, then held her tightly close to him,   
breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. After a second or two, Usagi squirmed out of his arms, embarrassed  
and blushing a bit. "It's just been such a long time." 


	2. Part 2

  
  
~*Give Me Tonight*~  
A Seiya-Usagi fanfiction  
by Abigail  
[abbeyl@hotmail.com]  
[http://starsmakenai.cjb.net]  
--Sailormoon & all related characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Kodansha, and all those other people--  
  
--Part 2--  
  
Seiya was startled when she hugged him. He hesitated at first, then held her tightly close to him, breathing in   
the sweet smell of her hair. After a second or two, Usagi squirmed out of his arms, embarrassed and blushing a   
bit. "It's just been such a long time."  
  
Seiya brightened. "Shall we do something together, Odango? I could take you to the Megalopolis again,   
like old times."  
  
"Okay!" she smiled, and they walked together.  
  
"How have you been?" Seiya asked her. "Have you broken up with your boyfriend yet?"  
  
Usagi stopped. "N-no... Mamo-chan and I..."  
  
Seiya gave a small laugh. "I was only joking, Odango."  
  
Both were silent for a while, but soon they were talking again about memories and old friends, and   
catching up on recent events in Usagi's life.  
  
"So Mako-chan was going on and on about this handsome guy," Usagi was saying, "and Minako-chan told   
her 'Beauty only gets under the skin.' And his looks really did fool her, 'cause it turns out he was thirty-three   
with two kids!" she giggled. "Oh," she said, disappointed. They had reached the entrance to the amusement park.   
"I guess it's closed. They're doing new construction."  
  
"That's okay," Seiya said, "We'll go someplace else. C'mon!" He hooked her shirtsleeve and led her away.  
  
"Hey... Seiya...slow down! Where are we going?"  
  
He released her sleeve and slowed his pace. "Where do you want to go, Odango?" He looked around. Not far   
away was a small park opposite the big amusement park. Seiya pointed. "There."  
  
They paused on a stone arch bridge spanning the river. Usagi looked down into the swirling, gurgling   
water. "It's so peaceful here, isn't it."  
  
Seiya was beside her. "It is," he agreed. "Yours is such a beautiful planet. Almost... as beautiful as   
you, you know."  
  
Usagi didn't answer. She didn't look up at him, but she knew he had that look in his eyes. She was watching   
the water swirl below her. She was thinking... here they were in the park together, surrounded by other couples.   
Anyone who saw them would assume they were a couple as well. It should be Mamo-chan by her side. As beautiful as   
you... hadn't Mamo-chan told her that once? But Seiya was a friend, a close and precious friend, and she wouldn't   
let anything spoil that friendship. Let people assume what they wanted, she knew her heart. It was Seiya's heart   
she was worried about...  
  
All of a sudden Seiya jumped onto the railing. Startled, Usagi stepped back. "Don't Seiya, you'll fall   
into the river!" She watched as he walked the length of the railing, then came back.   
  
"I won't fall, Odango, it's easy. See, try it."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I'd fall for sure. No thanks."  
  
"No you won't," he pressed. "Look, it's wider than a gymnast's balance beam. Give me your hand."  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"Don't you trust me? Or are you too chicken?"  
  
How was it that this guy knew exactly where to press her nerves? She glared at him. "I'm not a chicken.   
Fine. Let me walk the plank with you." She took his hand and climbed onto the railing.  
  
"See, not so bad." he said. "Just don't look down at the water." Usagi swallowed hard. Too late, she'd   
already made that mistake. But she surprised herself and stayed steady on the railing. She followed Seiya carefully   
as he walked to one end of the bridge. Seiya was less cautious. He walked lightly on his toes, reaching the end   
long before she did. He waited for her there.  
  
"Odango..." he began as she made her way shakily toward him. "If I ever asked you something, you would do   
it, wouldn't you? A favor, I mean."  
  
"Of course I would, Seiya! What is it that you want?"  
  
"There's nothing. That's all I wanted to ask you."  
  
She reached the end of the bridge where he was and they stood face to face on the narrow railing. "Is it   
a promise?" he asked.  
  
She searched his face. "A promise."  
  
Carefully she turned around to walk the length of the railing again, and Seiya followed her. "Do you   
remember," he said, "a year and a half ago...? We promised each other we wouldn't keep any secrets from each other."  
  
"Yes. But we kept our secrets anyway."  
  
"Let's not do that again."  
  
"What's wrong, Seiya? What other secret can you have? You can tell me. We're close friends, aren't we?"  
  
Friends. Seiya winced. "You know... that I love you, Odango. That's no secret." His words started to fall   
apart as he struggled to say what he meant. "But, Odango... what about you? I know... I know you have your   
boyfriend... I know I'll never be the one you love... Odango... but tell me..."  
  
She heard what he was saying, but she had lost her balance, and was losing her battle to regain it.  
  
"Odango, tell me..." He broke off the sentence and reached out to catch her as she began flailing her arms...  
  
Too late. Seiya managed to keep his balance as she toppled into the river with a huge splash. Seconds later   
her head reappeared above the water, coughing and sputtering. "Odango! Are you okay!?" He was prepared to jump in   
after her.  
  
She looked up, treading water. "I'm fine. I told you I would fall in if I got up on that railing!"  
  
They were both laughing by the time Usagi dragged herself out of the river, sopping wet. Her wet clothes   
clung to her body, and her pigtails hung in two heavy, drooping tails.  
  
"You should try the wet rat look more often," Seiya told her. "It suits you."  
  
"Watch it," Usagi warned. She gave him a glare that, with her disheveled appearance, would scare even the   
bravest watchdog. "Oooh..." she looked down at her soggy clothes. "What do I do now?"  
  
"I'll take you back to your house so you can change into something dry," Seiya said.  
  
"Right." Usagi followed him. "But wait, Mamo-chan's apartment is closer. It's only a few blocks away. We   
can go there."  
  
"Mamoru-san's... apartment? Alright." 


	3. Part 3

  
  
~*Give Me Tonight*~  
A Seiya-Usagi fanfiction  
by Abigail  
[abbeyl@hotmail.com]  
[http://starsmakenai.cjb.net]  
--Sailormoon & all related characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Kodansha, and all those other people--  
  
--Part 3--  
  
Usagi's shoes made squishing noises all the way to Mamoru's apartment. A few people looked at them strangely, but   
Seiya glared back at them and they looked away.  
  
"Mamo-chan's working at the hospital all night, but I have his key!" She held the key up triumphantly.   
Then she thought what the implications of carrying Mamoru's apartment key were and she quickly turned to shove   
it in the lock, a feeling little bit awkward in front of Seiya.   
  
Mamoru's apartment was dark. Usagi switched on a lamp and turned back to Seiya.  
  
"You keep extra clothes here at his apartment, then?"  
  
"No. I'll just put these in the dryer." She felt a blush creep to her cheeks as Seiya's eyes drifted downward.   
*What does he think he's staring at?* She knew she must look a fright, with her matted hair and smeared mascara.   
Even though the shirt clinging to her skin left little to the imagination.  
  
"I'll just be a second. Wait out here, okay?" She went into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Seiya   
alone in the room.  
  
He perused the room quietly: several shelves lined with books - fat textbooks and classic literature, as   
well as some smaller volumes, a gray laptop sleeping silently on the desk, a potted plant, a green sofa... everything   
was impeccably clean. Seiya wondered, how much time did Usagi spend here with him? She probably knew every inch of   
this place as well as her own house.   
  
He felt like a stranger, an unwanted guest here in this other man's apartment. A picture on the desk - a   
recent photograph of Usagi and Mamoru - reminded him yet again that he was the odd man out. Seiya reflected on her   
face in the picture. So happy, so bright, always shining... That's what I love about you, Odango, is your shine. You   
stand out wherever you are. Yet you're so down-to-earth, and friendly. It's a talent you have, even if you don't   
realize it. You could make friends with the devil and turn him into an honest man.  
  
Seiya knew he was a fool. He knew it was hopeless to love her, but he had long since lost control of his   
feelings. Let him be a fool, as long he could love her, and as long as he could see that she was safe and happy.  
  
If we would have met sooner we would be together now, I know it. But Odango, I have to know, did you ever love me?   
For once, for a moment...did you? You're happy with your Mamo-chan. That's okay, I want you to be happy. Live a full   
and joyful life with him. Only tell me...  
  
The door opened, and Seiya looked up. He set the picture back in its place on the desk. Usagi was wrapped   
in a white robe that belonged to Mamoru, which was rather big for her. Her damp blonde hair hung down her back,   
free from its two confining buns. She smiled. "My clothes will be a while in the dryer. Want to find something to eat?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She disappeared into the kitchen, and Seiya heard the noises of refrigerator and cupboard doors opening and   
closing and items being placed on the counter. How much food does she need? he was beginning to wonder, as the   
sounds from the kitchen became more chaotic. He was about to go help her when he heard a crash and a cry of pain   
that followed. Seiya rushed to the kitchen.  
  
"Odango?!"  
  
A pool of green juice dripped from the counter to the floor, and scattered in the juice above and below   
were pickles among broken shards of glass. Usagi knelt on the floor, clutching her right hand. He quickly knelt   
beside her, taking the hand in his own. Red blood was smeared where she had sliced her palm.  
  
"Baka," Usagi said. "I dropped the jar."  
  
Seiya wet a dishcloth and gently wiped away the blood, tying the cloth around her hand for a makeshift   
bandage. They stood. "If you weren't so clumsy, you'd have better luck, you know," he told her. He looked at the   
food on the counter that Usagi had gathered. It looked like she had emptied out Mamoru's entire refrigerator. "Are   
you really this hungry?"  
  
"I, uh... I guess I got carried away. (But it all looked so good...)"  
  
Seiya handed her a plate of rice balls. "Here, take these out to the living room and I'll clean up this mess."  
  
She took the plate. "But..."  
  
"Go on, I've got it covered." 


	4. Part 4

  
  
~*Give Me Tonight*~  
A Seiya-Usagi fanfiction  
by Abigail  
[abbeyl@hotmail.com]  
[http://starsmakenai.cjb.net]  
--Sailormoon & all related characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Kodansha, and all those other people--  
  
--Part 4--  
  
Usagi turned and walked into the other room. She sat on the sofa and took a bite from a rice ball. Was it her   
imagination, or was there something...different about Seiya? It seemed like he was quieter, like he had taken on   
a more thoughtful mood. He didn't show it, but if she looked closely between the smiles... "Usagi, you're crazy.   
Seiya is Seiya!" she told herself, and shoved the rest of the rice ball in her mouth.  
  
In the kitchen Seiya picked up the pickles and pieces of glass, all the while wondering what he was doing.   
He should spend the rest of the day with her and say nothing. Why risk a perfect friendship over something that   
could never be? But he couldn't go home doubting, even if she laughed in his face. Sweet, sweet Odango would   
never do that, however. More than likely she would cry those tears of pity. Was he a fool? He knew her answer   
already, didn't he?  
  
Seiya dropped the piece of glass he held and a red bead of blood appeared on his finger. He glanced up to   
see Usagi standing in the doorway in her white terry robe.   
  
"Oh, Seiya," she came to his side, "you cut yourself too? Terrible glass! It's just a small cut, though.   
Let me see." She took his injured finger and put it in her mouth.  
  
The warmth of her mouth... Seiya pulled his finger away, blushing a bit. "It's fine," he mumbled.  
  
Together they cleaned up the broken jar and the pickles, and wiped up every trace of the juice until the   
floor was spotless again. Usagi snagged a box of crackers and they headed out to the sofa. She offered him the   
crackers and he nibbled a few, but Usagi did most of the eating.   
  
Seiya watched her pop yet another cracker into her mouth. "Odango... what I was saying in the park, before   
you fell in..." One more cracker disappeared and she licked the salt from her fingers. "Well, Odango, what I   
wanted to ask... I know how you feel about your boyfriend, but... what do you think of me?"  
  
She looked at him, and her eyes were evidence that she was surprised by the question. "Seiya, I couldn't   
ask for a better friend. You've always been there when I needed you."  
  
"Yes, but what about your feelings, Odango? You can't say that when we first met, or later on, not once did   
you feel anything for me?"  
  
"I have Mamo-chan," she said softly, looking down at her hands in her lap.  
  
"But, Odango, I know a small part of you..."  
  
The tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh, Seiya... I wish I could love two people. I can't. My heart   
belongs to someone else."  
  
"But don't you know what it's like to be alone with the stars and to look up at the heavens? There are a   
million stars, Odango, but your mind can only focus on one of them. That one star, that shines, that stands out   
among all the rest. And your heart just wants to fly away like a butterfly and get lost in its warm light. But the   
distance is like a cage, Odango. Even when we're close, the distance is wide as the galaxy. And no matter how hard   
I try or how far I run, I can't reach it. It's like reaching for that star, but I can't touch you unless you come   
to me. Can't you understand how I feel, Odango?"  
  
"I - I don't know..." she whispered. Her hands tightened in her lap, and she didn't look up. Salty drops   
wet her hands.  
  
"I've been so alone for a year, Odango. I feel like I'm going to go crazy." He could feel his emotions   
becoming more agitated. "And I feel like if I can't have you, I will... I'll..." Her long golden hair had fallen   
over her shoulder, and a few strands were in her mouth. He reached out his hand to brush them away. She backed away   
from his hand.  
  
Seiya felt horrible. What had he done? This sweet, loving creature - he had promised always to protect her,   
and now he had frightened her. What kind of person was he? This had been a terrible mistake. Seiya stood to leave.  
  
"Seiya, I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"No, don't say that! It's me who needs forgiving. I'm sorry, Odango, I should never have come here. I was   
wrong. I'll go now. All the luck with your boyfriend."  
  
"Wait!" As he turned away, she caught his wrist in her hand.  
  
Seiya looked back, confused. Those tears in her eyes were threatening to undo him.  
  
"I don't want this to be the way we say good-bye," she said.  
  
He brushed the hair from her face, and she didn't pull away this time. "Then... do this one favor for me."  
  
She nodded. She trusted him so completely, Seiya felt almost guilty for what he was about to ask.   
  
"Let me be yours, for one night."  
  
"What?" The confusion swum in her eyes.  
  
His hands closed around hers. "For tonight, let me love you. That's all I ask. Then tomorrow I'll go away   
and you won't have to see me or think about me again."  
  
"No, Seiya, don't go..." she said, her voice little more than a whimper.  
  
"You're so naïve, Odango." His fingers traced her jawline. "Will you?"  
  
A tear spilled over her cheek; she looked down. "Seiya..." Her emotions were so confusing. She loved Mamo-chan,   
but this feeling she felt for Seiya... she didn't understand it. What was she to do?  
  
He lifted her chin so their eyes met. "A promise..."  
*If I ever asked you anything, you would do it, wouldn't you? A favor, I mean.* She'd given him that promise,   
a covenant between friends. The way he looked at her, it almost frightened her. His eyes - so sad and empty. Seiya,   
what's happened to you? She didn't know what to answer.  
  
Finally he dropped his hand. "It's okay, Odango, I understand."  
  
But Usagi caught it in hers. She nodded. "A promise."  
  
Usagi gasped as Seiya suddenly caught her up in his arms and twirled her around several times. He set her   
down again. "Thank you." He was smiling.   
  
"Did you want the last rice ball, or shall I take it to the kitchen?" He picked up the plate.  
  
"No thanks, I'm full," Usagi smiled. She stood beside the sofa with her hands clasped in front of her.  
  
Seiya headed to the kitchen. "I'm sure your boyfriend would have a fit if he came back and found his   
apartment a mess."  
  
Usagi giggled. That was true. Mamoru would have a fit.  
  
A few minutes later Seiya came back carrying a bottle of wine and two regular kitchen glasses. He held up   
the bottle. "I found this in the cupboard. He doesn't seem to have any proper wine glasses, though. These'll have   
to do. I know we're both only eighteen, but I won't tell if you won't." Seiya winked.   
  
Usagi held a glass as Seiya filled it. "Mamo-chan never told me he kept wine at his apartment."  
  
"What a selfish guy, to keep this all to himself. I'd dump him if I were you," Seiya teased, or was he   
teasing? He filled his own glass. "But enough about him. What shall we toast to?"  
  
There was an awkward silence as both tried to think of an appropriate toast. Finally Usagi raised her   
glass. "To Ferris Wheels!"  
  
"Ferris Wheels?" Seiya cocked an eyebrow. "You're strange, Odango. Alright, to Ferris Wheels."  
  
There was a tiny clink as their glasses touched, and they both brought the wine to their lips. Usagi drained  
hers within a few minutes and Seiya refilled her glass. Seiya drank more slowly and Usagi watched him through quick   
glances. He caught her eyes once and a crooked smile crept across his face. Usagi giggled in spite of herself,   
hiding her smile behind the glass raised to her lips.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" Seiya asked, amused. Usagi shook her head, the smile still pasted on her face, and   
she proceeded to swallow the remaining contents of her glass. She looked at Seiya. "Wine... romantic... with two  
people... It's a perfect setting, isn't it?"  
  
"Not entirely perfect." Seiya set his glass down on the coffee table.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. For one thing, this room is far too bright." With that, he switched off the lamp and the room became  
dim. He walked to the door and turned the lock in one swift movement. The click of the lock sent Usagi's heart   
pounding. Her hands were suddenly sweaty; the room seemed to sway, or was that the wine creeping into her brain?   
Seiya took her empty glass from her hands and set it beside his. He faced her.  
  
"Now it's perfect."  
  



	5. Part 5

  
~*Give Me Tonight*~  
A Seiya-Usagi fanfiction  
by Abigail  
[abbeyl@hotmail.com]  
[http://starsmakenai.cjb.net]  
--Sailormoon & all related characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Kodansha, and all those other people--  
  
--Part 5--  
  
"Now it's perfect."  
  
Usagi was sure Seiya could hear the beating of her heart. But was it from   
nervousness, or excitement? She met his eyes and attempted to smile. But when she did it   
felt like her stomach jumped to her throat. In the dim light his eyes looked like black   
burning coals. And they were focused solely on her.  
  
"Seiya..." A finger to her lips silenced her. She let his fingertips wander over the   
smooth skin of her face, over the bridge of her nose, across her forehead, brushing away   
her golden bangs, as his face drew nearer to hers. His hand slid down her neck to curl his   
fingers in her thick damp hair. Usagi could feel his nearness, smell his scent. In that   
moment every question or doubt or conflicting emotion seemed to fade into the   
background. She watched his lips, and all she knew was that she wanted him to kiss her.   
Kiss her and touch her and hold her and carry her away and she would surrender herself   
completely to him. Time seemed to stop as she waited and Seiya hesitated.  
  
Seiya didn't know what was wrong with him. He had never been one to hesitate   
or stop and think about things. Yet here he was, his lips barely inches from hers, and he   
felt as though he was about to violate something too precious and sacred to be touched.   
Every fiber and emotion wanted to hold her and possess her and yet that one thread held   
him back.   
  
Her questioning eyes found his. Again she saw in them that sad and almost   
tortured look she had noticed the first time she saw him today. "May I?" his voice was a   
husky whisper. Usagi held his gaze for a moment, then closed her eyes in acquiescence.  
  
Before she could think Seiya's lips had descended on hers. She had once   
wondered what Seiya's kiss tasted like; just a girl's curiosity. Now she knew it was heavy   
and sweet, heady as wine and gentle as a caress. His arms wrapped around her waist and   
pulled her tightly against him as he kissed her more hungrily, his mouth and tongue   
giving her no mercy. Usagi surrendered herself to his embrace, as a wave of emotion and   
sensation washed over her. Her legs might have given way beneath her had he not been   
holding her so tight that there was no escape. Usagi felt like she was being overwhelmed   
and if she couldn't breathe she was going to drown in his arms. But Seiya's kiss was   
relentless. She didn't want him to stop...  
  
...Seiya's lips left hers and wandered across her jaw. Reality nagged at her. She   
tried to think about Mamoru, but Seiya's kisses were distracting, burning a hot trail down   
her neck...  
  
...Usagi closed her eyes and willed herself to forget everything else. Somehow   
her robe had fallen to the floor. She drew in a slow breath as his fingertips lightly   
caressed her bare skin. For tonight, she would indulge in this forbidden love...  
  
  
  



	6. Part 6

~*Give Me Tonight*~   
A Seiya-Usagi fanfiction   
by Abigail   
[abbeyl@hotmail.com]   
[http://starsmakenai.cjb.net]   
--Sailormoon & all related characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Kodansha, and   
all those other people--   
  
*** Hi all! I know some people have been waiting a long time for me to finish this story,   
and so I apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. I planned to go ahead and write   
the whole conclusion in part six.. but it was going too slowly, so I thought I'd let you   
read what's here. Gomen! The conclusion should be done pretty soon! ***   
(Oh, and, yes.. this chapter takes place *afterwards*, in the bed.. ^_~)   
  
--Part 6--   
  
  
Seiya stroked her hair as he held the slightly trembling girl close to him, her eyes barely   
open. His chest as well as her own rose and fell in rhythm. Their two bodies were still   
entangled together among the sheets, and glistened with sweat. He pressed a long kiss to her   
forehead.   
  
A faint smile crossed Usagi's lips as she sighed in contentment. She draped an arm across his   
waist, nuzzling into his chest lazily. Her long golden hair was all around them, clinging to   
her skin and Seiya's, mingling with his own raven locks. For a long while they lay silently,   
lazing in each other's warmth.   
  
Seiya closed his eyes; he could feel her breath against his chest, as her fingers played   
aimlessly with his hair and hers. "You know what?" she spoke softly. "I think this is my   
favorite part."   
  
His lips moved in a barely audible agreement; he felt like if he spoke too loudly or spoke at   
all he would break the spell and she would disappear from his dream too soon. Every moment   
with her was his favorite. He let his fingers trace along her shoulder and down her arm, the   
top of her hair tickling his nose.   
  
Usagi broke the silence after a while. "Seiya... there were no cockroaches, were there."   
  
A silence came over the room again, falling heavily on the couple that lay together in each   
other's arms. After a long moment Seiya replied.   
  
"No. I came here alone."   
  
She shifted her body to look into his eyes. "I knew. Your eyes betrayed you. ...I always got   
it, you know."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"When you said goodbye a year and a half ago, the other girls told me I didn't 'get it', but   
inside I truly did."   
  
"...I'm sorry," she said.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Odango, stop!" He instinctively pulled her closer to him. A tear rolled down her nose and   
dropped onto his chest. "You've done more than I could ever ask. But this is the way things   
should be. You love him, don't you?"   
  
Another tear rolled to the tip of her nose. She whispered, "Yes."   
  
He wiped away the tear with his thumb. "Then be happy."   
  
She nodded against him. "But... you'll be alright, Seiya?"   
  
"That's not for you to worry about."   
  
He was smiling at her with loving eyes. She didn't want him to be lonely, yet she felt   
powerless to help him. And it killed her to know his hurt was her fault. "I wish you didn't   
have to be alone," she whispered. "but..." But Mamo-chan...   
  
He gave her a crooked grin as mischief danced in his eyes. "What do mean? I'm not alone.   
You're still mine for the rest of the night, you know." She blushed. Seiya pulled the sheet up   
to her shoulder and brushed the hair from her face. His expression softened. "Just stay with   
me a little while longer."   
  
She hesitatantly laid her head on his chest, finally relaxing into his embrace again, although   
her thoughts and emotions were drifting farther away. The moment of passion they had shared   
earlier was slowly simmering and dying. As much as she loved Seiya, she still couldn't make   
herself *love* him in the way he wanted.   
  
Seiya felt her slipping away from him. She was still there inside his arms, but her heart was   
elsewhere. *It was never meant to be, anyway...* He closed his eyes, wishing for time to stop,   
knowing it was selfish...   
  
-------------   
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open at the caress of a kiss on her cheek. Her head on the pillow, she   
lay under the sheets with her hair blanketing the bed around her. She looked up to see Seiya   
sitting beside her, shirtless but wearing his pants. He half-grinned. "Mornin', sleepyhead."   
  
She lifted her head with a little bewilderment. The only light she could see came from a lamp   
on the other side of the room. "I-is it morning already?"   
  
"It's just past midnight," he told her. "You won't get in trouble with your parents for being   
gone, will you?"   
  
She propped herself up on an elbow, pulling the sheets with her as she realized she still wore   
nothing underneath. Where had she left her clothes? *That's right, they're still in the   
dryer.*   
  
"No.. Mom and Dad shouldn't mind. I've spent nights h-" she cut herself off as she almost said   
'I've spent nights here before.' She had, but only a few times. "I've spent nights at   
Rei-chan's before, and they don't seem to care."   
  
"I see." Her quick cover-up didn't slip past him, but he made no indication that he'd noticed.   
  
She spotted her clothes folded neatly at his feet; he pushed them toward her as she sat up.   
"I'm guessing you want these back." The look in his eyes was teasing, he seemed to say   
'There's no point in hiding a secret I already know'. Usagi blushed, suddenly feeling very   
self-conscious of his eyes on her as she accepted the clothes. Finally he looked away modestly   
as she pulled on her panties and bra. She struggled with the clasp behind her back. *Why do my   
hands have to tremble like this?*   
  
Suddenly she felt his hands against hers as he took the clasp and did it for her. She sucked   
in a small breath his electric touch on her skin. He drew nearer to her, and unwittingly they   
drifted toward each other. Her body told her this was what she wanted, while her heart   
screamed in protest. Their lips met and melted together in a kiss...


	7. Part 7

~*Give Me Tonight*~  
A Seiya-Usagi fanfiction  
by Abigail  
[drive_me_mercury@hotmail.com]  
[http://www.makenai.org]  
--Sailormoon & all related characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Kodansha, and   
all those other people--  
  
**** I can't believe I left this story un-updated for a year! Hounto ni Gomen Nasai!!! I'll have the conclusion up sooner, I promise. ****  
  
--Part 7--  
  
This wasn't right... but it felt so good...  
  
Usagi felt her willpower melt as she gave in to the kiss, bringing her hands up to tangle her fingers in the curls at the base of Seiya's ponytail. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" her mind screamed, but it was too late, and her body wasn't listening. At that moment nothing else mattered but the warmth of his lips...  
  
Every fiber of logic in him was telling Seiya to pull away before he lost control, but when he felt her lips react against his own once again, it was too much. This hunger, desire, still wasn't fulfilled, and he knew one night couldn't be enough. He wasn't sure if eternity would be long enough to make up for that year of loneliness. Still.. he was stealing something that wasn't his, no matter how much he wanted her, no matter how much he tried to fool his heart into thinking she could love him like she loved... that *other* him. Why had he even come back to torture himself like this?  
  
Seiya broke the kiss and pulled away, taking her hands from his neck. "Gomen."  
  
A shared silence fell over the couple. He finally brought himself to look up and meet her eyes. She still had that same bright aura he had first noticed at the airport. Yes, she was still that same naive girl he had fallen in love with what seemed like centuries ago. Optimistic and shining, who couldn't fall in love with her? Seiya couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "Well, maybe it was worth it."  
  
"Seiya...?"  
  
His eyes never failed to make her heart jump when they looked at her that way. Crystalline blue sapphire eyes, just like... just like...  
  
Like Mamo-chan's.  
  
"Usako!"  
  
Usagi started at the voice, and her eyes snapped to the doorway where the tall figure stood. She grabbed the sheet and instinctively pulled it up to cover her underwear-clad body. Her mouth was suddenly dry, and she couldn't speak, even to form his name. Her heart pounded wildly under her chest.  
  
"Usako..." He said her name again, now with more disbelief than surprise. Mamoru took in the entire scene, from the mussed up bedclothes to Seiya's shirt and jacket still lying where they had been carelessly tossed on the floor, and finally Usagi's flushed cheeks and golden hair flowing loose over her bare shoulders.  
  
"M - Mamo-chan." The hoarse word was barely audible. Usagi tried to pull the sheet up more to cover herself, as if the thin material could shield her. Mamoru's eyes held a mixture of confusion, anger, and worst of all, betrayal. He simply stood and stared at her. Usagi wished he would do something - say anything, get angry and hit Seiya, hit her, even - anything but look at her with that betrayed expression that said "why?".  
  
Silence enveloped them for what seemed like eternity. Usagi felt Seiya's hand rest on her shoulder for a moment, and his whispered words, "Arigato, Odango. I'm sorry." Then he moved off the bed, bending to pick up his shirt where it had fallen. As he stood, he caught with some surprise the jacket that was thrown roughly against his chest. Seiya looked up to find Mamoru's eyes deadly calm, more frightening than if they had been wild with rage.  
  
He put his arms into his shirt as he walked toward the door, stopping just as he passed the other man. "Don't blame her for any of this," Seiya said. "I held her to a promise she made a long time ago." Mamoru didn't even bother to look at him but replied in a low, extremely calm murmur: "Get out."  
  
"Don't blame her," Seiya repeated firmly, and with a final look back at the blonde angel on the bed, his voice took on a completely different tone. "Ja ne, Odango." With that he turned and left the room, with every intention to walk out of her life forever. 


	8. Part 8

~*Give Me Tonight*~  
A Seiya-Usagi [and Mamoru] fanfiction (yay for love triangles!)  
by Abigail  
[drive_me_mercury@hotmail.com]  
[http://www.makenai.org]  
--Sailormoon & all related characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Kodansha, and   
all those other people--  
  
-Part 8-  
  
She couldn't meet his eyes. She could only stare at his feet as tears welled up in her eyes   
and she realized the cruelty of the thing she had just done to him. Mamoru still said   
nothing, gazing in silence for several long minutes at the girl he called his love, the girl   
he trusted, not knowing what to think, what to feel.  
  
Usagi's head jerked up at his movement, as Mamoru began to walk, not toward her, but across   
the room toward the balcony. "Mamo-chan!" She barely choked the words out, stumbling off the   
bed and toward him, entangled in the sheets. "Mamo-chan..." He didn't respond or turn and   
she walked she felt her legs giving out from under her. She reached out in desperation, but   
he was moving farther and farther away. Overcome with tears, she collapsed to the floor,   
clutching the sheets as the only thing she had to hold on to, unable to control the violent   
sobs that wracked her entire body even as she heard the sliding door close between them.   
"Mamo-chan, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...."  
  
If she had been on the other side of the balcony door, she might have seen the hot, salty   
drops that fell onto Mamoru's white knuckles as he gripped the cold railing. *Usako... I   
thought I knew you. I thought you loved me. Why...?* Did she care that much for him? He   
remembered that day after the final battle with Galaxia, when the girlish boy who was Sailor   
Star Fighter looked at his Usako with sad longing. "I'll never forget you," he had said.   
So... she hadn't forgotten him either, it seemed. *Friends. You told me you were just   
friends. Usako, why did you lie to me?*   
  
Mamoru gripped the railing even tighter, so hard that the edges dug into his skin, trying in   
vain to control the emotions that trembled through his body. *You told me you loved me. Why   
would you do this?*  
  
************  
  
Usagi pulled her knees to her chin, letting the hot water of the shower run through her   
hair, tasting it on her lips as it flowed in rivers down her face and over her bare body.   
Why? Why had she been so thoughtless? Why had she let her lust and emotions get the better   
of her? Could Mamo-chan ever forgive her? *Would you forgive yourself?* She didn't want to   
face the answer to that question.  
  
*************  
  
She came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes she'd retrieved from the dryer. Her long,   
wet hair hung down her backing, already soaking the dry shirt. Her eyes were red and   
bloodshot from crying. Mamoru sat at the table, already halfway through his second cup of   
coffee. He looked up as she entered, then turned away to bury his nose in his coffee cup   
indifferently, immediately chiding himself for thinking how beautiful she was. He couldn't   
let himself fall helpless into her deep blue eyes like he had so many times before. No, not   
after tonight.  
  
She stood in the doorway, twisting and wringing her fingers together, desperately fishing   
for words to say to express her feelings, but coming up empty. After a very long moment, the   
sound of Mamoru's coffee cup connecting with the table broke the silence, and seemed to   
resonate in the semi-dark room.  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
She winced inwardly. *'Usagi'... not 'Usako'*  
  
Mamoru's voice was soft and unsteady, as if he was struggling with emotions. "Please tell   
me... please tell me the scene I walked in on was not what it appeared to be. Tell me there   
is another explanation."  
  
Silence.  
  
He cursed under his breath. He had hoped against hope that she would tell him this was all   
just a misunderstanding. Mamoru looked up and studied the girl before him - her hands were   
clasped tightly in front of her and she was still looking down. Her tears threatened to   
spill over again. There was one thing he couldn't understand. "Why?"  
  
"M-Mamo-chan, I... I'm so sorry... I should never have -"  
  
"Did he force you?" Mamoru stood up as if he would run out the door and murder Seiya if she   
answered 'yes'.  
  
A whisper - "No."  
  
Her answer stung deep. Then his love, of her own free will, had slept with another man.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Finally, her barely audible answer - "Yes."  
  
Mamoru turned away stepped toward the kitchen. His hands reached out and grasped the edge of   
the counter, feeling sick and faint with grief. Shoulders slumped, he felt as if her one   
word had just sealed the stone on his grave. He couldn't live without her. But he couldn't   
live with a woman who loved another man.  
  
Usagi rushed to her lover and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She pressed her   
face to his back, wetting his shirt with tears. "Wait, Mamo-chan. Please. Yes... I love   
Seiya. And I love Taiki-san... and Yaten-kun and Kakyuu-hime. Like I love Rei-chan, and   
Ami-chan-tachi, and Haruka-san-tachi...... and......and... Mamo-chan. I love many people,   
but..." she squeezed him tighter, hands balling into fists. "You hold a special place in my   
heart. You always have, and you always will. No one can ever came into my heart to replace   
you. I've loved you... forever. And it's not just passion, it's deep, forever love... that   
fills my whole soul, and I can't get rid of it. No matter what happens to us...... and no   
matter what horrible things I do. Even if you decide to leave me." She knew now this was a   
real possibility. "I still love you Mamo-chan..... if you can find it in your heart to   
forgive me..." Suddenly the words seemed so useless against the situation she had brought on   
herself.  
  
Mamoru's face was a mask of struggling emotions. He could feel her body pressed warmly   
against his, and now she was sincerely begging forgiveness. It was all he could do not to   
take her in his arms and hold her and say everything would be alright. His hands found hers   
where they hugged his stomach, yet he held back.  
  
Usagi's heart fluttered with a glimmer of hope when she felt the warmth of his hands over   
hers. But then he took them and unwrapped her arms from around him. He was walking away,   
toward the door.  
  
'Please, no..... don't go....' her heart pleaded, but there was nothing she could do to stop   
him. His hand fell on the doorknob. She struggled to get the words out - "Where... are you   
going?"  
  
"I need to take a walk." That was it. No emotion in his voice. He opened the door and left.  
  
The closing of the door resonated in the empty room. The *lonely* room. Her legs gave out   
from under her once again, and Usagi dropped to her knees on the carpet. She had no tears,   
and no breath left in her. She had taken the love of two men, because she couldn't bear to   
hurt either of them, and in the end, she had hurt both deeply, and she had lost them both.   
She was alone in the dark apartment.  
  
One hour past, then another. Mamoru didn't come back. With each passing minute the painful   
thought grew stronger - "He isn't coming back. Not to you, at least."  
  
The walls seemed to be closing in around her as hope seeped from her body, and despair   
weighed down heavier and heavier. Finally she found herself fleeing the apartment, feet   
echoing down the stairwell, until she was wandering the dim, deserted streets, searching for   
what, she didn't know.  
  
She thought of running to Seiya, but she didn't know where to find him. And was it really   
fair, after all she'd put him through, to come crying back to Seiya when she knew she could   
only offer him half her heart? No, she couldn't do that.   
  
Mamoru's eyes haunted her as she walked one nameless street after another. 'Why?' they   
asked. 'why...?' She didn't have an answer. Was it because she loved Seiya? But the words   
she had spoken to Mamoru were true. She couldn't imagine living without him. So why did her   
heart jump to her throat whenever Seiya's eyes met her own? What was it that had driven her   
to surrender herself completely to him tonight? Lust? a need for excitement? or something   
more?  
  
Seiya's kisses seemed like centuries and not just hours ago. Everything that mattered to her   
had come crashing down in a matter of minutes. Could a person really love two people at the   
same time? If so, what did you do next?  
  
If Mamoru wouldn't forgive her, she had nowhere to go. She was sure Seiya would welcome her   
with open arms, but deep in her heart she knew he would always be second place. No matter   
how much he or she wished it. Seiya deserved better.  
  
That's right. Seiya didn't deserve her. He needed a smart, loving woman who would devote   
herself fully to him. And Mamo-chan, who had always loved, comforted, and protected her -   
she had turned around and betrayed him.   
  
She found herself for the second time today overlooking the river. Here it ran swift and   
rough where it merged with the drainage pipes, and embankments were steep and high. 'Who am   
I?' The swirling waters seemed to rise up to her, hypnotizing, as noise and life faded away.  
  
'You are a person who doesn't deserve to live.'  
  
'But... I don't want to die.'  
  
'He isn't going to forgive you. You have no reason to live.'  
  
'That's right... he left. He's not coming back. I have... no reason... to...'  
  
'No reason to live...'  
  
Tears mixed with rain on her unfeeling cheeks, and she let go. A breath of wind, and the   
water was jarring for only a second. Then she was swallowed up in its warm, eternal   
embrace... oddly comforting even as it tossed and pulled her wildly...  
  
'I'm sorry... Seiya... Mamo-chan......'  
  
*************  
  
It was chilly, although it was summertime. Not only that, but a cold rain had begun to fall,   
soaking his clothes within a short while and pasting black tendrils of hair to his forehead.   
It had to be sometime around 3 or 4 AM, though he had lost track of time. Not another soul   
could be seen or heard in the sleeping city.  
  
Seiya had been wandering the streets for how long, he didn't know. It dawned on him after   
one or two hours, that he had no place to go. His brain barely registered the cold drops;   
her touch still burned on his skin, even now. He must have thought a hundred times of   
turning around and going back to that apartment, but stopped himself each time. He knew his   
further presence could do nothing but cause trouble. If he hadn't destroyed her relationship   
with her boyfriend altogether tonight...  
  
If that was the case, he should go and take her back - *stop it, you can't do that. It'll   
never happen. She'll work things out with him, surely* He was feeling sick and guilty   
already - all he had done tonight was cause her yet more pain, all for his own selfish   
purposes. And now he was alone again, with the crying sky.  
  
This Earth, that had caused him nothing but pain and loneliness - why was he drawn back to   
it again and again? Why couldn't he let her go?  
  
***************  
  
  
'Please...... please, God... don't let her go...'  
  
The frail figure cradled in his arms was cold as death. Wet hair, now entangled with dirt   
and grass from the riverbank, hung limply from her scalp. Eyes closed, her features were   
motionless, breathless. He was too late. Too late...  
  
"Usako." Pleading whispers. "Usako, wake up."  
  
Watching over in solemn silence was the girl who had first spotted the body near the   
riverbank, and the group of strangers who had helped to pull her out, only to find their   
efforts had yielded a lifeless body from the uncaring waters. Passing, Mamoru had seen the   
commotion at the river's edge, and dismissed it as nothing but a gang of revelling   
teenagers.   
  
Until he saw the pale white arm. And the mass of yellow-gold hair.  
  
Mamoru buried his hand in the golden tresses at her neck. No... It couldn't happen this way.   
She had to be alive. He *needed* her. Trembling lips descended on her cold blue ones. A   
kiss... a kiss of life. Surely, she would come back, she would open her eyes and smile up at   
him, like she had so many times before. She was too bright and beautiful for the chill rays   
of death. But his touch yielded no tremor of movement, no sign of response.  
  
Mist clouded his eyes as the world grew cold. His body grew heavier with each moment until   
he felt he could barely hold the pale, pale girl clutched to his chest. Her forehead against   
his lips was cold, so cold. Every happiness, every sorrow, every reason for living lay dead   
in his arms. Mamoru felt his soul slowing draining from him. She was his past, his present,   
his future... how would he survive without her? In one moment, eternity had vanished into   
the pale waterdrops on a pair of lifeless lips. She meant everything to him. Why hadn't he   
realized that just hours ago?  
  
"Usako, I'm sorry. I forgive you."  
  
"Please come back."  
  
"...I forgive you..."  
  
********************  
  
She was dead.  
  
He couldn't bring his mind to comprehend it, but the truth was, she was dead.  
  
And it was his fault.  
  
Rain fell in tears down his face as he ran, not knowing where, not caring where. He had seen   
her - clutched in the arms of a sobbing Mamoru by the riverside. He knew - she was dead.  
  
Stumbling wildly through the streets, Seiya was haunted by images. Her, smiling at him just   
hours ago. *It wasn't true.* It was a dream, nightmare, if he could only escape. But every   
street looked the same, every person faceless.  
  
She was dead.  
  
With every footstep that pounded the pavement the realization hit harder. For nearly two   
years he had let her consume his soul, and now she had gone, leaving nothing but a bare   
void. And every ounce of anguish and guilt he felt couldn't bring her back.  
  
His body forced him to stop, choking and breathless, as he clung to the alley wall for   
support. He was numb to the hard brick pressing into his forehead; the only sensation was   
burning tears.  
  
Why? Why? Why?  
  
Why had he ever come back?  
  
A faint touch to his shoulder made Seiya spin, and his eyes widened at a face he had never   
expected to see.  
  
"Princess!" The raven Starlight crumpled at his princess' feet in more sobs.  
  
"She's dead. She's dead and it's all because of me."  
  
Kakyuu's heart couldn't help but ache for the pitiful figure below her, clawing at the   
ground in his grief. She knelt, and touched his chin so that wide swollen eyes rose up to   
meet her own.  
  
"Fighter... come home." 


	9. Part 9 Epilogue

~*Give Me Tonight*~  
A Seiya-Usagi fanfiction (well... sort of. Right?)  
by Abigail  
[drive_me_mercury@hotmail.com]  
[http://www.makenai.org]  
--Sailormoon & all related characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Kodansha, and   
all those other people--  
  
-Epilogue-  
  
  
He still wasn't sure what he was doing here. It had been seven years, and being on Earth again   
seemed strange. There were so many memories, and yet so many things that time had inalterably   
changed. He was back in male form - somehow on this planet it only seemed natural, but it almost   
made him feel like he was a misplaced teenager again, desperately searching for his princess.  
  
Seiya checked the address he had copied from the phone book. Sure enough, the plate beside the   
apartment door read 'Chiba'. He wiped a hand down his thigh and pressed the doorbell, licking   
his lips somewhat nervously. To his slight surprise a slender brown-haired woman answered the   
door.  
  
"Can I help you?" She eyed the stranger curiously.  
  
"I... actually, I - I'm looking for Chiba Mamoru," Seiya stuttered a little, wondering for a   
moment if he really did have the right address.  
  
"Ah," the woman said. "He's in his study right now, but I can fetch him. Come in. Are you a   
friend of Mamoru's?"  
  
"I'm... well, something like that," he replied, stepping into the spacious apartment and looking   
around.  
  
"Have a seat," she invited with a gentle smile. "I'll go tell Mamoru someone is here for him."  
  
Seiya nodded his thanks, but remained standing as she disappeared into another room. It wasn't   
the same apartment, of course. This one was larger, more furnished, more 'settled'. And, Seiya   
could help but notice, it was devoid of anything that hinted 'Usagi' - a subtle reminder that   
that night years ago had been more than just a nightmare.  
  
A door opened and Seiya looked up. What struck him first was how much the man had aged. At   
thirty, Mamoru already had thin lines around his eyes and graying temples. His hair was the   
same, but his shoulders slightly stooped under the white shirt. Certainly time hadn't been all   
that friendly to Seiya himself, but for whatever reason he hadn't expected to see his old rival   
so changed. From the look in the other man's eyes, Seiya knew he hadn't gone unrecognized.  
  
Ruria watched the two men face each other from across the room, and she saw her husband's face   
go pale. She recognized the look in his eyes - that distant, anguished look he took on when he   
was thinking of *her*. Was this man who had shown up at their door (and Ruria assumed the   
stranger to be a man, though she couldn't be sure) some ghost from the tragic past that Mamoru   
never spoke about? The stranger wore a frown, and intense yet sorrowful blue eyes - in fact his   
features almost resembled Mamoru's, if her husband were slender and more feminine.  
  
"Seiya." The word was spoken in semi-disbelief, testing a name he hadn't spoken in years.  
  
The other man gave the slightest acknowledgement in his facial expression. "Hisashiburi*...   
Mamoru-san." [*hisashiburi = it's been a long time]  
  
The silence was permeating, and Ruria found herself somewhat uncomfortable. "S - shall I make   
some tea?" This visitor was Mamoru's business, and not her own, and while she couldn't help but   
be curious, it would probably be best if they were left to themselves.  
  
"Thank you, Ruria, that would be nice," Mamoru finally spoke, turning away from Seiya to meet   
his wife's eyes. She could help that stirring that rose in her, even with just a casual glance.   
Ruria hurriedly bowed and retreated to the kitchen, with one last fleeting glance at the   
mysterious visitor.  
  
"Sit." Mamoru spoke, gesturing toward a chair, while he lowered himself onto the sofa. Seiya   
obeyed, taking the chair.  
  
Silence again fell between the two rivals, Seiya knotting and unknotting his fists nervously.   
However much he had run in previous years, the past had always hunted him down, torturing his   
dreams. Her ghost was always there, reminding him of that fateful night. Her tear-filled eyes   
pleaded silently to him each night. Once, he had wanted to rescue her, but he couldn't. It was   
too late. And even in death she was unhappy. He had kept busy with his duties to the Princess,   
never abandoning her or neglecting her safety. Above all, she was still his devotion. He was,   
and had always been, the proud leader of the Starlights, and the majority of people saw him, or   
rather, saw Sailor Star Fighter, in only that light. But somehow, the peace that he sought   
always escaped him. Each year began with a new hope, a promise that maybe this year would be   
different, and he'd find a reason to move on, but only ended in disappointment. Eventually he   
stopped looking forward to the new years. Even ten years later, the guilt still nagged at him,   
though most of the time he buried himself in work to forget it. Kakyuu and the others worried at   
first, but soon grew used to their partner's changed attitudes.  
  
It was the Princess' suggestion that brought him back here. 'Why don't you visit Earth again?   
Just for a few days.' They were visit a nearby system and Earth was just a few light-years away.   
Why she would suggest such a thing, Seiya was baffled. After all the terrible things he had gone   
through on Earth, to go back, and be reminded of them? But now he knew she was right - if he   
didn't face the past, he could never start living for the future.  
  
Somehow inevitably, his footsteps had led him here. Back to the other man that had been robbed   
by Usagi's death.  
  
The clinking of dishes and sounds of preparation wafted from the kitchen, until Ruria emerged   
with two cups of tea, breaking the obvious lack of movement and conversation in the room.  
  
"Arigato." Seiya accepted the teacup and took a drink just to keep his hands busy and wet his   
dry throat. With another respectful bow, the woman disappeared again into another room.  
  
With deliberate slowness Seiya replaced the teacup on the table.  
  
"I - I know it's been a very long time since... well, since we last saw each other. I'm sure,   
and it seems like you have, to some point at least, moved on since then." Seiya's fingers danced   
on and over the cup's porclain surface, his eyes focused down on the table. "I know that we...   
the two of us, that is, never spoke much in the past, and maybe we never really understood each   
other. I... loved her with all my heart, and I don't apologize for that. But she loved you. And   
only you. I've been searching these past years for something, and I don't quite know what. Ever   
since it happened... there's been something missing. There are a lot of things I regret from   
that night, many things I'll never be able to forget. Things I wish I could change. But I   
think... if somehow I can be able to move on... what I need, and what I'm asking now," he looked   
up at the older man, "is forgiveness." Although even now the old resentment simmered for the man   
who had had *his* Odango, it was true - he needed to find a way to move beyond the past, and if   
swallowing his pride and burying the hatchet with Mamoru was the way to do it...  
  
Mamoru didn't say anything for a very long time, only raised his cup to his lips again, only to   
carefully set it down again.  
  
"I hated you..." The words startled Seiya as Mamoru spoke suddenly, breaking the silence.   
"...for a very long time. But more than that, I hated myself. I blamed myself for everything I   
hadn't done, and for being angry with her that night. But no matter what, I couldn't bring her   
back. And I had to live with that. The fact that she was gone forever."  
  
Mamoru leveled a gaze at him, Seiya shifted uncomfortably. Usagi's death was the sole reason he   
had come here, but he hadn't expected Mamoru to open up like this. In fact he'd more expected a   
cold door slammed in his face. No, take that back. He hadn't known what to expect. And... what   
did he mean? Did Mamoru blame him for what happened?  
  
He took another quick sip of tea and he changed from soft, reflective voice to a gruffer tone.   
"I don't know what you want. It was ten years ago. You think I didn't love her as well? But we   
all have to keep living whether we like it or not. You're asking for forgiveness. Why? We're   
practically strangers. I still don't like you, Seiya Kou, but I'm not a person to keep grudges.   
You don't need to be worried. Besides, I'm as happy with my life now as I'll ever be."  
  
"Ruria-san?" Seiya ignored the nagging voice that told him not to dig any deeper.  
  
Mamoru nodded as once again the teacup descended to the tabletop. "My wife. Two years. We were   
colleagues at work." Mamoru gave no more detail and Seiya didn't ask.  
  
Seiya's mind was spinning. This apartment, this couple in their perfect little life... it was   
like Usagi had never even existed. He felt like shouting out - "Didn't you ever even care?!" But   
maybe he did... maybe he even still thought about her from time to time - it would feel too odd   
to ask him outright, so Seiya didn't. Maybe *he* was the one stuck in the past, who couldn't get   
over the guilt and the pain of her loss, even though she had never been his.   
  
So how? How could he accept it?  
  
Seiya stood suddenly - this train of thought was starting to affect him, and he wasn't going to   
break down in front of Mamoru. "I hope you have a happy life together," he recited in a mumbled   
tone, turning to leave. Whatever he was searching for, he hadn't found it here.  
  
"Seiya." He was halfway to the door when Mamoru's voice stopped him.  
  
"I don't think the forgiveness you're looking for will come from me."  
  
He froze for several moments, as the weight of Mamoru's words sunk in. With a flip of his head,   
he looked back at the older man, and with a simple "Sayonara", spanned the rest of the distance   
to the door.  
  
-----------------  
  
Alone again, and once again on Earth, Seiya had nowhere to go. He did, however have a lot of   
soul-searching to do. Mamoru's word echoed in his mind, as he walked the sidewalks, scarcely   
noticing the people who passed by.  
  
Should he simply leave Earth? Disappointed as always? Did fate just naturally deal him these   
cruel hands or was it his own doing? Mamoru was happy, even if Seiya couldn't deny the grief   
that had lingered in his eyes, Mamoru had moved on. Why couldn't he? Seiya almost laughed at the   
irony - once again the bastard had everything he didn't.  
  
But perhaps Mamoru was right. He still blamed himself for everything that had happened that   
night. If he had gone back, if he had left before her boyfriend came back, if he had never asked   
her in the first place... things could have been different. Too many 'if onlys...'. But seven   
years of wishing hadn't brought her back. There was nothing left to do but go on without her...   
  
He wandered through an outdoor fruit shop, with colored oranges, apples, pears, and melons piled   
into trays on display. That was it - if he could somehow forgive himself... he could stop living   
in the past. Maybe the dreams would even go away. He didn't want to forget her, ever, but... He   
wrapped his fingers around a soft orange, holding it up to study the texture of its skin...   
Nothing he could do could change the fact that she was gone. Maybe nothing he could have done   
seven years ago would have changed anything. He put the orange in its place again, running his   
hand lightly over the pile and barely feeling the fruit shift beneath his fingers. And... this   
wasn't what she had wanted. She had been so concerned about his own happiness... he wondered if   
it would break her heart to see him now.  
  
Seiya felt an unexpected tug at his pantleg, and looked down. To his surprise there stood a   
little girl, hardly four years old, it seemed. "Sir," she spoke in a clear childish tone, "you   
dropped your orange." She had a round orange in her small hand and was holding it up to him.  
  
He dropped to his knee to meet her at eye level, and smiled in spite of himself. "Arigato." She   
was truly the picture of angelic innocence with gold baby curls and crystal blue eyes. She   
shifted shyly but her smile was sincere. And... her aura...  
  
An electric shock ran through Seiya's body when their hands touched. Could it be?  
  
'I hope that we are born again.'   
  
'The Sailor Crystals... they're are hope, aren't they?'  
  
"Are you alright?" The small voice broke into Seiya's reality. No doubt, she even resembled her.   
And those eyes... exactly the same.  
  
"Yes," he spoke, finally taking the orange from her hands. "I am."  
  
With a shy smile she ran away to take shelter in her mother's skirt. Seiya stood again, and as   
he watched the yellow curls peek around and behind the swishing dress, he felt something odd   
stirring inside of him...   
  
Hope.  
  
The cashier raised an eyebrow when he set the orange on the counter. "Just one?" He told her yes   
and paid for it, and soon Seiya was looking out on the street with his small package dangling   
from one hand.  
  
It was time for his own healing to begin.  
  
THE END  
  
-------------------  
  
  
Well?? Different ending, huh? I kinda like it, even though I'm really frustrated with my writing   
right now. Tell me what you think of it, though. If you didn't get it, the little girl at the   
end is supposed to be Usagi reincarnated.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's still reading. I hope your happy that it's finished as much as I am.   
@_@ Geh! And don't flame me that Seiya and Usa didn't get together! Oh, fine, I don't care.   
Flame me all you want. ^___^ *pulls out the marshmellows*  
  
Peace and love to all ~  
  
Abigail  
  
P.S. (promotion time) Watch for my coming fic, which will be titled either "Night Child" or   
"Between Here and Kinmoku" [if I don't think of something better between now and then].   
Seiya/Usagi, naturally... (I can't help it.) And who knows how this one will end. 0.o  
Want a summary? Here goes:  
  
Only one other person in the universe, the Guardian of Time, knew about Neo-Queen Serenity's   
illegitimate daughter. But when the spunky 9-year-old decides to take things into her own hands   
and discover the real truth about her past, sparks could end up flying from here to Kinmokusei.   
As Crystal Tokyo turns out to be not everything the legends made it out to be... 


End file.
